Five Nights at the Krusty Krab
"Five Nights at the Krusty Krab" is the second episode of season two of SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn. Synopsis Five Nights at the Krusty Krab 1 hour 1/2 TV movie. After playing Five Nights at Freddy's all night long, SpongeBob is only at night 4. He then is determined to finish the game! But then SpongeBob gets as phone call from Mr. Krabs. He said that he found some animatronics in a dumpster and that he asked Patrick to set them up, but he went missing after one night. SpongeBob agrees to set them up and stay in the office for five nights. to black; Commercial break #1 SpongeBob builds himself a room and sits in it, and has a monitor with only 5 cameras: Outside front door, animatronics room, the main area, and outside the office. intro plays ONE: 9PM SpongeBob sits in his chair and sips a milkshake, looking at the cameras and sipping more. He sighs as he was getting bored. ONE: 1:30AM SpongeBob looks at the animatronics room and screams "OH SHHHHRRRIIMMMP!". One of the animatronics moved. He looked at the main area camera. He sighed with relief that it wasn't near him. He looked at the office camera and cursed like a sailor and he breaths heavily. "Don'tkillmedontkillmedontkillmeohpleasedontkillme!" ONE: 5:58:59 SpongeBob looks at the clock and sighs happily. "One more minute..." 5:59:57 5:59:58 5:59:59 static noise and fades to black, commercial break #2 cheering as the clock turns to 6AM SpongeBob leaves the office and runs home to sleep for two hours before going back to work. TWO: 9:45:56 After a tiring day, SpongeBob returns to work after a heavy argument with Mr. Krabs about the night shift. TWO: 11:58:59 SpongeBob looks at the cameras and yawns. "The night shift is so boring." TWO: 5:47:53 SpongeBob yawns more and almost falls asleep when one of the animatronics appears in front of SpongeBob and he yells so loud the doors break. "....shit.." He survives the second night and he ran straight home. He sleeps and works, etc. Nights 3 and 4 got put in a ten minute montage full of SpongeBob screaming and breathing heavily. NIGHT: 666:2011:1997 to black commercial break #3 NIGHT SpongeBob carefully looks at the cameras and screams as Patrick-like animatronic comes into view. "NO PATRICK! NOO!!" He comes closer and rips off SpongeBob's arms, and they come back and the time sets to 6 and SpongeBob gets the hell out of there. He then sleeps for four hours and gets a phone call from Mr Krabs that he is fired from the night shift because of his unprofessionalism, and Oder. ZERO SpongeBob wakes up. "I-it was all a dream?" Credits Videogame In early 2015, RaGE Games has announced a video game based off the episode. Runtime * two hours (with commercials) * 1:35 hours (without commercials) * 1:32 hours (without NIGHT bumpers) * 1:38 (DVD version) TV Rating * US: TV-14 DLV Trivia * This is the second SSR TV movie. * This episode is filled with references and major character appearances of the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's. Category:SSR Category:Chaossy Category:Episodes